The present disclosure relates the covering of computer monitors and storage of miscellaneous personal property by computer operators.
Computer operators frequently occupy cubicles of limited space including limited storage space. The availability of space for the placement of items of personal property, such as photographs of family, medicines, cosmetics and the like, in a convenient location is desired by many individuals whose jobs are primarily centered around the operation of personal computers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,388 to Goeglein discloses a collapsible display booth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,562 to Jacobs regards a self-contained portable office and U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,644 to Stanley demonstrates decorative computer monitor cover.
The foregoing patents and printed publications are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.
The apparatus disclosed herein is a structure which pivots closed over the screen of a computer monitor and pivots open to rest, in a generally vertical position, on the top of a computer monitor. The apparatus, when open, presents a computer operator with space for storage and placement of personal property items. The outer surface of the apparatus will be viewed when the apparatus is closed. The inner surface is viewed when the apparatus is open. A variety of storage means, including cabinets, shelves, cork board and the like will be affixed at the inner surface such that the storage means is accessible when the apparatus is rotated to the open position.